In recent years, an improvement in a home network environment has promoted selling consumer electronics devices having a network connecting function, such as televisions, recorders, and even air conditioners and refrigerators, in addition to personal computers.
Accordingly, it is expected that demand will rise for collecting various types of information via a network and utilizing the collected information.
For example, Patent Literature (PTL) 1 discloses an information display method for a screen of a central monitoring control device in a monitoring control system for plural plants. According to PTL 1, various types of information can be displayed to allow a monitoring person to readily check the information at one time, without the person separately opening another screen in order to check the information.